


Limousines and After Parties

by loulou23



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: After Party, Dancing, F/M, Fantasizing, Flirting, Limousines, Relationship(s), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loulou23/pseuds/loulou23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the 2016 Teens Choice Awards evening, partying with Marvel actors in a limo and going to/at the after party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Limo Ride

It was the 2016 Teens Choice Awards night, with the awards over and everyone heading to the after parties. 

Sebastian and his castmates had been nominated for an award, but didn't win. That didn't stop them heading to the party in high spirits, sharing a limousine, laughing, drinking and teasing each other about memories from the shoot. I sat between Sebastian and Mackie, resting my hand on Sebastian's leg, while Mackie reached over my shoulders and playfully punched Sebastian's arm. 

"So, you two are finally out, together, huh? What took you so long, Seabass? Your girl here is patient, that's for damn sure!" Anthony cracked, and I laughed along with him, grinning at Sebastian with a twinkle in my eye. Sebastian chuckled, mostly at himself, and commented quietly to me, "Sorry". I smiled, and gave his leg a squeeze, reassuring him.

I looked around at the craziness in the limo, Chris was there with a friend drinking beer, on Anthony's other side was his gorgeous wife who seemed very good natured about his joking nature, and Elizabeth Olsen was opposite Chris, with a girlfriend she had brought along. Chris and his pal David seemed pretty interested in Elizabeth's friend, Sara, and the four of them were flirting and joking and singing along to the music. I guessed that now the anxiety of the awards ceremony was over, everyone wanted to let loose and party. Everyone was engaged in conversation, except Sebastian. I looked at him, with a questioning look on my face. 

I leaned over to his ear, and asked under the volume of the music, "What's up? You okay?"

He leaned into mine, and replied, "Sure. It's just a bit noisy, that's all. I'm glad everyone's having a good time, though". 

Lightning quick, I decided to distract him and try to perk him up, and subtly rolled my hand down into his inner thigh, lightly scratching his thighs with my nails, and whispered, "So ... I don't think I've told you this before, but I kind of have this fantasy ... about getting wild in the back of a limo. I've never had limousine sex before, but I've always wanted to fuck a man on the back seat of one". 

I looked deliberately into his face, and he looked shocked, like I'd dropped a bombshell. Well, I'd certainly succeeded in distracting him. 

I leaned in again, digging my nails into his thick thigh, enjoying playing the seductress, inhaled his cologne and continued, "Can you imagine if it was just you and I here? First off, I would climb onto you, resting my legs on either side of this thigh", squeezing it as he moaned softly and closed his eyes, "and pushing my breasts into your hard chest, while I snaked my hand down to your cock, and rubbed you hard with my hand, looking into your eyes, enjoying the look of pleasure on your face. I'd continue by humping your leg, and rubbing my hot cunt over this leg, working myself up while palming you. I imagine there would be an unmistakable wet spot on your trousers, plain for everyone to see. Yes ... I marked my territory there. Try explaining that, babe". 

I deliberately shifted my body, and turned to join the party with a satisfied smirk on my face, as he sat there stunned. I took a peek at him and grinned, as a smile grew slowly on his face. He shifted slightly and I guessed he was having trouble with his growing erection. I squeezed his thigh one last time, and turned away from him, towards Anthony and everyone else, giving him a little cover by jutting my hips out, so if anyone looked at him, they would not see his growing predicament. 

After listening to and laughing at Chris tell a story to impress Sara, Sebastian pulled my shoulder back towards him and threatened in my ear, "You're going to pay for that". I looked at him, eyes twinkling, and winked. He pulled me back, and I happily snuggled in under his arm, as we listened to Chris and Anthony argue about who was the best at making others break character, and we pulled up at the party shortly after.


	2. At the After Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the after party, where there's food, drinks, a dance floor and plenty of celebrities letting loose.

The after party was pretty quiet, but the party arrived when we got out of the limo. 

Sebastian got out first, offering me his hand, and we stepped out, waiting for everyone else to pile out. Anthony took his wife's hand, and they strolled inside, then Lizzie and Sara followed, then lastly Chris and David came out. Chris hugged Sebastian, who laughed and returned the hug, then he turned to me, pulling me for a tight hug, as I smelt the beer on his breath, and he whispered to me, a lot louder than he probably intended, "I've never seen him so happy. You guys are great together", kissing my cheek as he and David ran off after the girls. I laughed, pleased, as Sebastian quietly chuckled, and I took his arm as we walked in after everyone.

There was food, photobooths, drinks, a dance floor, tables to eat at and couches. I was hungry as per usual, so I headed over to the food while Sebastian got us some drinks, and we joined Robert Downey Jr, his wife and Jennifer Garner at a table. Sebastian relaxed after eating, and soon he and RDJ were regaling us with stories about old film stars and movies. 

To my utter surprise, Jennifer Garner was the sweetest, sassiest and most charming person at our table, flirting with everyone. I had a small crush on the woman from way back, and Sebastian knew, but he didn't seem concerned. He could be jealous at times and difficult, but since she was flirting with everyone, I guessed he figured there was nothing to worry about.

Anthony's wife, Sheletta, came over and asked if I wanted to dance, and both Jennifer and I joined her. 

After getting our groove on for a few songs, Sheletta went to grab Anthony, leaving Jennifer and I on the half-full dance floor. I looked at Sebastian and gave him a wave. Prince's "Gett Off" started playing, and Jennifer took me by the hips and whispered, "If you really want to get his attention, follow my lead", and started swaying her hips to the music, and moved in closer to me, placing her hand on my back, as we danced up close and got sweaty. She guided me around, so my back was to him, and she ran her hand from my neck, down my shoulder, and looked at me and winked. I laughed, and began rolling my hips in time with hers. She surprised me by getting low, then making her way up by running her hands up my bare legs, over my hips and waist. 

After the song ended, she took a peek over my shoulder and said, "Oh look who's coming over here to join you ...", gave me a kiss on the cheek then skipped away, as I felt firm hands grab my hips from behind. 

"Nice show", Sebastian commented into my ear. "Was that for me?" I grinned in response, and said "Maybe. I enjoyed it too, though ..."

The next song started playing, with the DJ continuing the sex theme by playing "Drunk In Love" by Beyonce.

Sebastian held my hips from behind as I started swaying them, and reached my arm back behind me, around his neck, pulling him in closer. He pushed against me, creating delicious friction, as we danced in place, zoning out everyone else on the dance floor around us. He then spun me around and pulled me close, running his hands over my bare back, and we kissed softly, with our kisses growing firmer and more desperate as we grinded onto each other.

I felt his erection pushing at my belly, and got more turned on. The song finished, and I asked, "Wanna get out of here?" He nodded, and followed me closely back to the table where he sat, adjusting himself, and I went to collect my things. We said goodbye to our friends, and I was none too surprised to see Chris making out with Sara on one of the couches, waving goodbye after he came up for air.

I grabbed Sebastian's hand, and we ran out of the party, giggling like kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut coming, I promise!


	3. Limo Ride Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The limo ride home. Smutty times ahead.

A limo pulled up for us, and we tumbled in, and Sebastian called out his address.

We sat in the backseat, breathless and excited from the night, with his hand on my leg, and I was leaning into him, arm reaching around him, to curl around his waist and leaned in, inhaling his smell again. God, that smell was like sex to me. 

His hand slowly made its way up my leg, to the hem of my dress. He fondled the fabric and said, "You look so fucking hot tonight. You should know that I wasn't the only one staring at you and Jennifer. Every guy in the place was watching. There was a distinct lack of conversation at the table when you two danced together. I gotta tell you, it was extremely fucking satisfying walking up to you and grabbing you, while every man there was imagining how your skin felt, how your hips would move under their hands, how it would feel to push themselves up against you, against your ass ...". 

I gasped audibly, and noticed the partition was still down, indicated this to him, and he said to the driver, "Excuse us. Take the long route home, please", and wound up the partition.

With that, I climbed onto him, straddling his leg and kissed his neck, while his hands pulled up my dress to my waist. We kissed lips and necks, and I pulled off his jacket, tugging at the collar of his shirt, pulling it away so I could kiss more skin. He reached between my legs and I stopped, saying, "Wait. Not yet. This isn't how it goes", grinning. He raised an eyebrow, but acquiesced, as I sat astride him, and unbuttoned his shirt slowly, taking the time to kiss his chest as each button revealed more skin and chest hair. He lay back and moaned, as I pulled his shirt off, arm by arm, tossing it to the floor. I raked my nails along his chest, and his back raised up in response in pleasure, and I pushed myself down on his cock, friction between my panties and his trousers. I continued my assault on him, raking his chest, then kissing and licking that trail afterwards. I got down to my knees on the floor, and ran my nails over his hardening cock through his pants, and he gasped. I felt so hot, kneeling before him, he looked like a king sitting there, powerful, being pleasured, and it turned me on knowing the reactions I could and would elicit soon enough.

I turned my attention to the zip on his trousers, and very slowly, deliberately undid it while staring him in the eyes.

He couldn't stand the teasing anymore, and pulled me up to the seat. "My turn", he said, and he sat me up on my knees, making me face the window as he lay down on the seat, and positioned his face between my legs. I looked down, watching him, as he very slowly, very lightly scratched his nails up and down my legs, getting close to my core but never touching me there. I started squirming in need and he chuckled, and asked, "What? What do you want me to do?" 

I squirmed and moaned, leaning over to rest against the door in frustration, and he raised his head between my legs and and ran his nose along my slit. I moaned again, and he responded by asking, "Do you want more of that?" "Yessss", I hissed. 

He reached up and pulled my panties to the side, inhaled deeply, then licked me. "Oh my god, you are so wet. I fucking love how you smell and taste ... But maybe you've had enough. Have you had enough?" he taunted. "No .... more, pleeeease", I begged.

"Like this?" he asked, licking me again, with a lighter touch. "More, please", I said desperately. "As you wish", and he started licking my folds and parted my lips with his hand, as he licked, and stuck a finger inside of me. I moaned and grinded on him, as he licked deeper, tongue flicking over my clit and inside my cunt. His hands moved to grab my ass, squeezing firmly as I buckled over his face. 

I reached back, took one of his hands and put it back between my legs, and he got the hint, fingering me with two, then three fingers, licking my clit hard. I was panting, sweating, grinding on his face, as I felt my insides twitch, and panted, "Don't ... stop ..." He increased his speed of fingers in and out of me, as I got dizzy, my thighs tightened around his face and I came over him, him licking and swallowing as much as he could. 

I fell off his face, forward, exhausted, as he sat up sucking his fingers. I looked at him, exhaled deeply, and reached over with some effort, to tug his pants off. He understood, lifted his butt off the seat, and pulled them off. I tugged my wet underwear off, and sat astride him again, slowly rubbing my wetness over his hard cock. He tugged the straps of my dress down and sucked on my nipples as I wet his cock with my cum. He reached down and pulled his cock upright, at my lips, and wet his tip, and I slowly sank down onto him, both of us groaning, at the feeling of him filling me up and him being encased in me. 

I began to ride him, lifting up and down off of him, and he grabbed my hips to push me down harder and further. I held onto his shoulders as I fucked him, and he grabbed my ass, pulling and kneading and digging his fingers into my ass cheeks. 

I leaned forward onto him, pushing a breast into his mouth, and fucked him at a different angle, one where I had more control and could also rub my clit against his pelvis. He sucked on my breast, then brought his hands up to my face and pulled me down to kiss him. As we pushed and thrusted, I rested my head on his shoulder, as I felt another orgasm come, I grabbed his shoulders tightly, gasped, and felt my cunt pulse around his cock. He came seconds after, thrusting up into me, two more times after he came, and I fell onto his chest spent, as he fell back against the seat, still inside of me.

I sighed, and he asked, "So, was your fantasy anything like that?" I laughed once, and said, "That .... was better than any fantasy". He smiled, satisfied, wrapped his arms around me, both of us covered in sweat, and he slyly said, "I'd like to do that again with you sometime".


End file.
